


latte and maple

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge, Baristas, Flash Fic, Gen, Secret Admirer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Teman Jongdae merekomendasikan kafe kopi terbaik.[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 19—Barista AU ].





	latte and maple

**Author's Note:**

> EXO sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

   
Pertama kali Jongdae melangkah masuk; melewati pintu kayu yang mendentingkan suara lonceng, ia segera bertemu dengan aroma kopi yang harum merasuk.

Pemandangannya kurang lebih seperti kafe kebanyakan, warna cokelat, hitam, putih mendominasi ornamen. Senyum Jongdae mengembang melihat desain interior yang terlihat sangat sesuai dengan seleranya.

Atas rekomendasi rekan kerja, Jongdae memutuskan menikmati sore Jumatnya di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ibukota. Ia ingat kawannya bercerita dengan sangat antusias, setiap katanya begitu persuasi, dan mau tak mau Jongdae menuruti rasa penasarannya yang kelewat besar.

Meja bundar di dekat etalase dipilih Jongdae sebagai lokasi meminum kopi. Pelayan datang dengan ramah, tanda pengenalnya bertuliskan aksara Kim Minseok, Jongdae membacanya dalam hati. _Latte_ dipilih sebagai teman bersantai kali ini. Pelayan Kim Minseok permisi kembali ke balik meja kerja.

Ada satu hal yang Jongdae sadari, seluruh pegawai kafe ini memiliki visual yang di atas rata-rata. Namun Jongdae tidak ingin memasang ekspektasinya tinggi-tinggi, karena jika _latte_ -nya memiliki rasa yang buruk, ia akan segera mengangkat kakinya dari sini dan memberikan _review_ terburuk. 

Pelayan Kim Minseok menjadi favoritnya dari keseluruhan pegawai. Rupanya ia juga bekerja sebagai barista. Jongdae memperhatikan Minseok yang menekuni biji-biji kopi dengan terampil, hingga menjadikan minuman _latte_ yang apik sesuai keinginan pelanggan.

Ketika disajikan di atas mejanya, Jongdae terperangah dengan harumnya—serta seni gambar pada busa yang terlihat rapi dan halus.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongdae sebelum Minseok pergi.

"Daun _maple_ , Tuan."

"Kenapa daun _maple_?"

Minseok tersenyum. "Filosofi daun _maple_ adalah keharmonisan dan kesetiaan. Untuk setiap pelanggan pertama yang datang ke kafe kami, terkhusus dilayani oleh saya, maka saya akan menggambar daun _maple_ ; berharap mereka menemukan keharmonisan setelah menyeruput hasil karya saya dan setia datang kemari bukan hanya disela waktu luang, tetapi juga saat mereka membutuhkan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Setelah ini, Tuan boleh memesan gaya apa saja untuk saya gambar di atas busa. Tapi daun _maple_ , sudah seperti ucapan selamat datang kami kepada pelanggan baru."

Lagi-lagi Jongdae terperangah mendengar rentetan kata yang Minseok ucapkan. "Itu terdengar manis sekali."

Minseok tertawa halus. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Sepeninggal Minseok, Jongdae mulai menikmati minuman pesanannya yang ternyata sungguh nikmat sekali, lidahnya termanjakan dan sekarang sedang menari-nari dengan riang gembira. Mata, mulut, hidung, semua diberikan suguhan yang perfek. Jongdae ingin sekali memberikan bintang lima kepada kafe ini di internet sebagai salah satu kafe yang patut dikunjungi.

Tidak sia-sia Jongdae mendengarkan temannya bercerita mengenai kafe hingga telinganya pekik. Barangkali terkena karma karena berusaha mengatai temannya berlebihan, rupanya, kini, Jongdae sendiri yang kelabakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk Jumat sorenya yang paripurna.

.

.

.

Selesai.

 


End file.
